


Getting Better

by disintegrey



Series: Dad!Iwa and Son!Tobio [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Flashbacks, Kageyama is Iwaizumi's son, Mentioned Kyoutani Kentarou, Mentioned Oikawa Tooru, Other, Parent Iwaizumi Hajime, Sick Fic, father & son relationship, single dad iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disintegrey/pseuds/disintegrey
Summary: Iwaizumi remembers how he got to where he is while taking care of sick Tobio uwu
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Kageyama Tobio
Series: Dad!Iwa and Son!Tobio [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028032
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	1. Embrace The Past and Move Forward

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Fell Sick (https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453370) I love these two so much and I actually have a plot for more to come :D

Iwaizumi opened the door to his son’s room and smiled at the scene. Tobio was sleeping soundly while snugly wrapped in blankets up to just above his nose. A damp cloth now dry of moisture still on his forehead after Iwaizumi changed it an hour ago. The parent quietly walked into the room and gently sat in the space next to his son on the bed. He removed the cloth to check Tobio’s temperature with the back of his hand.

_ Not too warm. _

Iwaizumi sighed in relief. He’s glad that Tobio’s fever has gone down. Getting a call from Tobio’s teacher saying he passed out still sent shivers down his spine. 

It’s always been the two of them. Ever since moving from Tokyo, being home again but with the addition of a son was something Iwaizumi had to get used to. He formerly worked in an architectural firm. The hours were taxing but the pay was good and sustained his life in the big city. Then Tobio was born and somehow all the money he had didn’t matter. He promised himself his son comes first so he quit his job. His boss hearing his side of the story, not wanting to lose a good employee while considering Iwaizumi’s wishes, offered a position in a branch located in Miyagi. The branch wasn’t doing well so assigning him there could help improve business. His boss also admired his managerial skills so he was perfect for the job. The plan was too good to be true but Iwaizumi didn’t question it. 

Getting a place of their own was a given as Iwaizumi had saved all his earnings while in Tokyo. The dealbreaker for purchasing their current home was there was a nursery near the office. He only needed to send Tobio during the day and pick him up by the afternoon. The rest of the day Tobio could spend at the office. His first order though was to get the Miyagi branch on stable feet. Employees were evaluated, departments observed and operational structures re-designed. 24 hours in a day wasn’t enough to change a whole company.

Iwaizumi was on his way home one day, face and posture riddled with exhaustion, holding toddler Tobio in his arms. He passed by a bar with loud club music. Tobio nuzzled into him and covered his ears. Iwaizumi soothed him and walked a little faster to get away from the noise. What he didn’t expect was being pulled back by his arm and came face to face with his old friends from school, Hanmaki Takahiro and Matsukawa Issei. As he greeted his old friends, Tobio peeked from Iwaizumi’s shoulder to see who his father was talking to. Makki gasped and cooed at Tobio.

_ “Tobio-chan~ do you remember Makki-ouji?” _

Tobio turned to his father.  _ “Tou-san, that ouji-san has pink hair. Is it co-ta candy?” _

Iwaizumi and Mattsun laughed while Makki faked shock.  _ “It’s light-brown and no it’s not!”  _ Tobio shrugged and snuggled back into his father.

Iwaizumi offered them to visit their home which was a couple of houses away. They immediately agreed and walked the way together while reminiscing about their school days. As they reached the house, Tobio was fast asleep. Iwaizumi tried tucking Tobio into bed but the toddler started whining, not wanting to sleep without his father. The parent tucked his son back into his arms and he could feel Tobio’s small hands clutching to his shirt.

_ “Wan’ to seep with Tou-san.”  _ The boy mumbled into his shoulder. Iwaizumi can’t say no to that.

So Tobio slept soundly on the couch next to his father with a pillow under his head and a blanket on top while Iwaizumi soothed his hair. The adults can’t help but coo at the boy. Makki mentioned how being a father was a good look for Iwaizumi. The three laughed, low enough not to wake Tobio. Time seemed to fly when the friends were looking back on their school days. They were in their school’s volleyball team together. Makki and Iwaizumi being Wing Spikers and Mattsun a middle blocker. Makki teased Iwaizumi who was a strict vice captain to the team and was the only one who could control the resident mad dog, the former wing spiker, Kyoutani Kentaro. Iwaizumi chuckled at the memory. Mattsun spoke up saying Kyoutani currently works as a personal trainer at a gym in town he goes to sometimes. The younger man seemed to have mellowed down in order to train people but still had a scowl on his face when training gym members. The messy haired raven invited Iwaizumi to said gym with him sometimes to which the other replied when he had the time. He still had a toddler to take care of. 

Iwaizumi then asked both of his friends what did they do for a living. Mattsun was a freelance web developer while Makki worked in a media department under a broadcasting company. Mattsun admitted he craved for a stable and more disciplined work life as he gained a few pounds working from home. He blamed the snacks he consumed daily. The light-brown haired man complained of the bad working environment at his workplace. He wished he could find a better job in Miyagi.

The spiky haired man wasted no time in offering Makki and Mattsun positions in the company. After explaining the situation to his friends, their first reactions were of awe. They were amazed Iwaizumi was handling the company alone. Both immediately agreed to the offer. Little did they know, the three friends manage to work together and revamped the branch step by step. Iwaizumi was promoted to Managing Director of the Miyagi branch, Makki was head of the marketing and advertising department that lead a reliable team and Mattsun became head of the IT Department, responsible for bringing new and improved systems to the branch.

Iwaizumi felt a slight sense of pride remembering all the struggles he went through the past years that made the company to where it is now. He is forever grateful to his friends for their help. He always made sure of that. Makki and Mattsun are sick of him always thanking them while making a speech at the end of the year dinner. Every year. 

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Tobio groaned in his sleep. He smiled to himself and gently soothed Tobio’s hair to wake him up. He softly called Tobio to which the teen responded as his eyes fluttered open slowly. 

“Good morning, Tobio. How are you feeling?”

“Better than yesterday. My head hurts less. I feel cold though.”

Iwaizumi hummed. “Let’s get some warm soup in you and some tea. Toast sound okay?” He asked smoothing his son’s bed hair.

Tobio nodded to the idea. “I’ll get started on toast. Can you stand?”

The teen slowly tried to get up and succeeded but was swaying a little. Iwaizumi wrapped his arms over his son’s shoulder to help him stand. Father and son made it down the stairs together and to the kitchen. Tobio sat on the dining table to start his breakfast while Iwaizumi prepared the toast.

“Tou-san, are you going to work late today?”

“I took the day off. Someone’s got to take care of you, right?” He gave a smile over his shoulder.

Tobio’s eyes widened. “But you shouldn’t miss work because of me. I know you’ve been busy these days. I can take care of myse-” Tobio started to cough. Iwaizumi went behind him and rubbed his back gently.

“Someone who is sick shouldn’t look after themselves. Work can wait, my son comes first.” Iwaizumi went back to spreading bread on toast.

Tobio blushed. Iwaizumi didn’t have to look back to see the red hues on his cheeks. 

“Besides, I can work from home while I look after you. I finished all the work necessary for this week. I do need to buy some groceries later. That was the last of the soup.”

“Can I come with you?” Tobio asked, voice full of hope.

“Tobio, you need to rest.” His father retorted.

“But, I feel guilty not being able to do anything. I’ll wear a mask and a scarf if I have to. I’ll be fine.”

He sometimes regret being stubborn as the trait was passed down to his only child. He sighed. Maybe the weather outside will help make him feel slightly better at least.

“Okay,but don’t forget to take your medicine after toast. We’ll go late in the afternoon so you can have a nap before. Okay, Tobio?” He set down a plate of buttered toast in front of him

“Okay, Tou-san.” Tobio nodded and start having toast. 

Iwaizumi would take the day off in a heartbeat to take care of Tobio. He smiled in amusement seeing his eldest son break off the crust of the bread before eating. He missed staying home during the day. Not only does he get to spend time with Tobio, he doesn’t have to worry about work as well. He trusts Makki and Mattsun to hold the fort. Right now he’s having toast with his favourite person.


	2. A Great Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Single Dad Iwaizumi spending his day off taking care of his son Tobio. Little did he know his friends wanted to surprise him! Family and friend fluff all around :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY FINISHED THIS! I had writer's block for ages! I'm so happy I could publish this now :") Though with this done, I am excited to write more of Single Dad Iwa and Tobio as his son. I have some stuff up my sleeves so I hope you guys stick around ;) I HOPE YOU ENJOY READING! :D

Iwaizumi scanned the shelves for the specific brand of soup his son liked. He didn’t remember the name since he always kept in stock of it and they were out after a while. He remembered it being red, white and yellow on the packaging. In a sea of similar colours, Iwaizumi thinks it's going to take a while to find it.

They were at the local supermarket near their house. Their usual supermarket store was in the city centre but since Tobio isn’t feeling well and happens to be adamant in helping him in the grocery shopping, they went to a store that was a walking distance from their house. Iwaizumi decided on the walk so Tobio would get some fresh air. He took a nap as promised before following him to the store and it did restore some colour to his son’s face. 

He heard a set of footsteps approaching and looked up. Tobio appeared with a carton of eggs in his hands. He places them in the basket Iwaizumi carried and let out a huff. 

“Thank you for picking the eggs. I’m sure the exercise for today is just as tiring as practicing volleyball.” The elder playfully teased the teen. 

Tobio innocently glared at his father with a little trace of sweat on his forehead. He wore a face mask, a light blue scarf around his neck and a hoodie. His son may be 14 going on 15 but he looked like a kid sulking because his father refused to buy him candy. Iwaizumi chuckled at the image.

“Do you remember your favourite brand of soup? I forgot the name. Or would you prefer to look for onions?”

Tobio didn’t hesitate choosing the soup.

Iwaizumi scaled the aisles for the spice section. They weren’t particularly out of onions but stock is running low so it was better to be prepared. The parent hand picked the onions and placed them into a plastic bag to be weighed. 

Tobio isn’t fond of onions as he would take them out one by one if they were in his food. When Tobio was seven, he accidentally ate a big piece of onion in his curry and immediately spit them out. He lamented the weird taste. Ever since then he would take out onions in every food he had. One time Iwaizumi cut the onions into smaller pieces just to see Tobio’s concentrated face in taking each of them out. He smiled at the memory. 

He turned to head to the weighing station when he was met with two boys approaching him. 

“Iwaizumi-san! It’s great to see you here!” The boy with shaved hair said.

“It’s such an honor to properly meet you, sir!” The smaller one with a strip of blond hair exclaimed, rather loud for a small body.

He didn’t know who they were but a quick glance at their jerseys and it immediately clicked.

“Ah you must be Tobio’s teammates.” He smiled at the rough looking boys. If they weren’t wearing their jerseys Iwaizumi would’ve thought they were delinquents due to their looks. 

“Yeah we are! I’m Tanaka Ryousuke! And he’s Nishinoya Yuu! We carried Tobio to the nurse’s office yesterday!” Tanaka explained rather cheerfully. 

“Thank you for your help, boys. I’m happy to know Tobio is well taken care of. What are you two doing here?” 

“We just finished practice! We were tasked to buy stuff to surprise Tobio- oof!” Tanaka nudged Noya in his ribs to keep him from finishing his sentence.

“Surprise Tobio?” Both looked embarrassed of their plans being found out. By the parent no less.

“Ah, sorry Iwaizumi-san. The team was planning to visit Tobio as a surprise. The rest are waiting for us to pick up some ingredients.” Tanaka rubbed the back of his neck.

“We have a grill and everything! One of us bought some meat to cook so we were hoping to have a hotpot for Tobio!” Noya cheered before Tanaka interrupted.

“That is if you’re okay with it! We apologize we didn’t inform you beforehand. If it’s too much then we can do it some other day.”

“It’s fine, Tanaka-kun. I think Tobio would be happy to be surprised.” Not only was Iwaizumi flattered that the whole team organized a surprise for his son, he actually liked the idea. 

“Thats awesome! Thank you, Iwaizumi-san! We’ll tell the others too!” 

“I’ll help with it too. So here’s the plan.”

& -

As father and son arrived home, Iwaizumi told Tobio to get some rest while he started cooking. Tobio didn’t argue as grocery shopping while under the weather made him extra tired. As his son retreated to his room, he had approximately 2 hours to prepare for the surprise. 

The team arrived right on time, bringing meat, ingredients and a grill. Iwaizumi welcomed them in and everyone was assigned to work. The third years prepared the ingredients, Iwaizumi manned the grill and hotpot while the second years prepared the plates and utensils. The first years helped around when needed. 

Iwaizumi asked Hinata to open the sliding door to the backyard to let some air in. The heat of the grill and hotpot was starting to warm up the kitchen. The boy did as told and let out a gasp. There was a volleyball net! Hinata excitedly checked out the mini court and looked around for volleyballs. When he found them at the back he cheered loudly. The orange haired boy ran back into the house excitedly and asked Iwaizumi if they could play volleyball.

A tall blond boy with glasses, who he learned was named Tsukishima, teased Hinata asking if volleyball is the only thing in his brain which Hinata responded with a grunt. Iwaizumi merely chuckled and made a deal. If they finish preparing everything early, they can play a game before dinner. Hinata cheered loudly and was promptly sushed by Suga. 

It was time to check up on Tobio so after everything was prepared, everyone got into their respective positions ready to surprise the teen upstairs.

Both parent and son descended the stairs moments later. Tobio was still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes when the whole team yelled , “Surprise!” The teen jumped at the sound and was, well, surprised to see the whole team in his house. After a series of thank yous and bows, Hinata excitedly told Tobio to eat something so they could play volleyball in the backyard. 

Tobio’s head immediately turned to his father as if waiting for his permission. His eyes sparkled at his father but Iwaizumi only gave his son a look that said, “You do realize you’re still sick”. Tobio pushed on though, his eyes sparkled brighter. Iwaizumi let out a huff and said to eat something first. 

After stuffing two bananas into his mouth, causing him to choke and Iwaizumi handing him a glass of water, everyone gathered in the backyard for a 3 on 3 match that lasted for 3 sets. The last ball Tobio set won the match point and as they cheered Tobio started coughing and that signalled that they were done for the day.

Iwaizumi beckoned the kids back to the house for dinner. As everyone sat at their respective seats and exclaimed thanks for the food, Iwaizumi and the team ate their dinner. Nishinoya, Tanaka, Hinata and Tobio stuffed their faces while the rest laughed at their antics and chatted with each other. After dinner, the third years volunteered to wash up while the second years cleared the table. The first years resided in the living room bringing Tobio with them.

“Thank you for organising this dinner. It’s nice knowing Tobio has friends he can count on.” Iwaizumi spoke up while arranging plates back into cabinets.

“It was nothing, Iwaizumi-san! Every team member is family so we were happy to do it. We know Tobio loves to eat as well as Hinata, Noya and Tanaka so getting the rest of the team on board was no hassle.” Suga replied, passing a plate to Iwaizumi.

The elder smiled. He knew Tobio had a rough time in middle school so hearing this from one of his friends made him glad his decision to enroll Tobio to Karasuno worked out well. All the worry and doubt he had slowly dissipated. He took the plate from Suga when he remembered a funny story.

“You know when I told Tobio you visited him at the school clinic his face was so red and he started stuttering trying to explain why you were there.” Iwaizumi laughed to himself. 

“He did? Tobio is so adorable!” Suga can’t help to chuckle. 

The parent pretended not to notice the slight blush on the boy’s face. He can see why Tobio might have a small crush on his senpai. As a father, he knows his son too well to see him talk about Suga-san’s easy to spike serves and Suga-san’s helpful advice as a setter and teammate. Though he knows it stemmed from admiration and is slowly inching towards the crushing territory. Iwaizumi won’t mention it now as he wants to see how it progresses. 

Iwaizumi retreated to his office while Suga went to the living room to join the rest of the team. He was planning to get some work done but he wasn’t in the mood. The contented feeling of a good day hasn’t worn off yet. He sat back in his chair and let out a sigh. It was nice to have days off once in a while. He enjoyed spending time with Tobio. It has been quite some time they had actually spent time together. Iwaizumi had been thinking about going on a trip to Tokyo together. When he told his friends about his intention, they begged to join too. Makki insisted he wanted to enjoy his boss’ money, which earned a smack on the head. He had to admit bringing them does sound fun. 

He snapped out of his reverie when he heard a knock on the door.

“Tou-san?”

“Yes, Tobio?”

Tobio entered his office with a nervous look. His eyes darted around the room avoiding his father.

“Did you need something?” The elder asked, noticing his son fidgeting at the door.

“Well”, he started, “the team asked if we could watch your old volleyball matches.” He looked at his father for a few seconds before diverting his gaze to the ground.   
“I told them that you were the ace of the team and they said that maybe I inherited my strength from you so they hope to see you play.”

Iwaizumi was quiet for a few seconds, contemplating if it was a good idea. Even he hadn’t touched the old CDs since-

“If you don’t want to, it's fine, Tou-san.” Tobio said quickly.

Iwaizumi smiled reassuringly.

”It’s alright. I’ll get them for you.”

Tobio enthusiastically nodded and left the room before closing the door.

& -

“Woah! Iwaizumi-san, your spikes are awesome!” Tanaka cheered while watching the match on TV.

The team huddled together near the TV in awe watching an old Seijoh match. 

“Iwaizumi-san, please send your spikes to me! I will receive them in three tries!” Noya puffed his chest at the elder. 

Iwaizumi good-naturedly laughed. “I haven’t played in a while. I don’t think my spikes would still have the same effect now.”

“Our coach is in the Neighbourhood Association Team. I could suggest you to him if you’d like, Iwaizumi-san.” Daichi offered.

“It’s alright, Sawamura-kun. I think I’m too rusty to play.”

Tobio turned to him excitedly. “You should try it, Tou-san! Don’t let your age limit your potential!”

“Oi I’m not that old”

The rest in the room laughed at the interaction.

“I think my arms will break if I receive your spikes, Iwaizumi-san. They sound deadly.” Yamaguchi said nervously.

Iwaizumi chuckled at that. He felt unworthy of the praises. When he was the ace of the Seijoh team, he always felt he never did enough. When the team lost in the finals, which happened to be his final year in the team, he felt responsible for not bringing the team to nationals. That he wasn’t a reliable ace. Makki and Mattsun assured him that he was the best ace the team had but they were his friends of course they would say that. Iwaizumi brushed the thoughts away as he continued watching.

“The setter is Oikawa Tooru, right? The Grand King!” Hinata exclaimed as the aforementioned player did a dump and scored a point. 

Iwaizumi flinched at the name but thankfully no one seemed to notice. He tried his best to look at the replay of the scene.

“The one and only.” He said in a monotone voice.

“He plays for the national team and looks so cool! His name and face is everywhere in sports magazines!” Hinata said excitedly before shuddering. “His sets are scarily good.” He turned to Tobio before saying, “He reminds me of you, Tobio!”

Tobio scoffed. “Oikawa-san’s serves are way better than mine. I tried copying his style but it was too hard.”

Iwaizumi flinched again but managed to compose himself.

“You don’t have to copy how he plays. It's better to play the way you’re comfortable and sooner or later you’ll discover your own style. You’re playing great so far, Tobio.” Suga reassured the younger setter 

“Y-yes Suga-san!” Tobio’s face looked flushed.

Everyone pretended to clutch their heart at the scene (except for Tobio who froze).

“Suga-san always knows the right things to say!” Tanaka said.

“An angel!” Asahi said while lying on the floor.

“Oi, stop it! 

After the match ended, the team decided it was time to leave and packed their things. They thanked Iwaizumi for the meal and match to which the elder simply smiled and said they are always welcomed. While Iwaizumi saw each member leave, he saw Tobio bowing to Suga at the gate. Suga in turn seemed to gesture that it's fine. Iwaizumi hid his smile behind his hand and went inside to give them some privacy.

When Tobio entered the house again, Iwaizumi simply asked what they were talking about and Tobio was immediately a stuttering mess trying to explain that he was thanking his senpai for visiting him at the school clinic. The parent laughed at his son’s actions and put his arm around his shoulder while they retreated for the night. 

Both father and son seemed to have a great day.


End file.
